


Secreto

by Solcitoh



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aparecerán más personajes más adelante, Botttom Leona, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Leona Bottom Supremacy, Leona is bad at feelings, Light Angst, M/M, MalleLeo, Malleus x Leona, Necesito más fanfics de la shipp por favor si son hermosos juntos, No beta muero como la heterosexualidad de la shipp, Omega Leona, Omega Verse, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Soulmates, Top Malleus, Two Endings
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solcitoh/pseuds/Solcitoh
Summary: Últimamente Leona sufría de calores más intensos, maldiciendo en su mente su mala suerte sin poder encontrar una explicación a ello. Lamentablemente empeoraría cuando su celo llega mucho antes de lo esperado.¿Cómo podría seguir ocultando su secreto?
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Leona Kingscholar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Secreto

— ¿L-Leona? —Una voz que reconocía muy bien se hizo presente en su habitación. Escucharlo entrecortarse aunque sea un pequeño detalle es totalmente inusual por lo impasible y serio que suele ser en circunstancias normales, pero evidentemente esta situación no era el caso.

El mencionado solo responde con un gruñido, obstinado por tener que estar expuesto ante él. Eso lo hace aferrarse más a las mantas donde lo único que se asomaba era la inquieta cola que delataba una pequeña parte de lo que define como "lamentable" estado. Malleus al ver ello de alguna forma le resulta adorable, aunque el pensamiento se disipa tan pronto como vino, pues las feromonas lo mareaban e incitaban a hacer cosas que jamás antes había imaginado -o eso quiere creer-.

— ¿Q-Qué quieres? —Preguntó Leona de mala gana, soltando uno que otro gruñido conteniendo sus jadeos de deseo.— ¿No te basta con saber mi secreto? 

No hubo respuesta. 

El corazón de Leona latía demasiado fuerte y rápido, casi pareciendo que tenía intenciones de salir de su pecho. No sabía si era por la adrenalina que corre por sus venas o el nerviosismo que le otorga la presencia del hada, de todas las personas que se pudieron enterar ¿Tuvo que ser él? Maldijo en su mente, expresándolo instintivamente con un gruñido grave, realmente su suerte era una  _ mierda _ .

_ "Así que el mundo no le basta con que no sea el próximo rey, también tengo que ser eso y él lo sabe" _ Pensó

Por más molesto y terco pudiera estar ahora, su calor era mayor casi dispuesto a sacrificar su orgullo en ceder a sus deseos e instintos, mordió su labio inferior ante a lo que tanto resiste. El sudor pegó parte de su cabello en la frente y su respiración era claramente acelerada, hasta el aire que salía de su boca era a una temperatura mayor. A cada segundo que pasaba se perdía aún más, pero no quería perder su dignidad aunque si reflexionaba más al respecto ya estaba bastante lastimado. Aprieta con fuerza su mandíbula por los recuerdos.

**. . .**

Últimamente y por una razón incomprensible sus calores eran más fuertes, aquello era un problema, siempre lo ha sido pero tener que lidiar con un calor y deseo carnal cada vez más intenso era toda una tortura para él, nada de lo que pudiera hacer podría calmar todas esas ansias, o mejor dicho, nada de lo que él esté dispuesto hacer podría ayudarlo. Normalmente quienes tenían  _ "eso" _ había alguien que les podía ayudar, y Leona se rehusaba a tener ese tipo de ayuda y mucho menos revelar su secreto a alguien. Toda su reputación se iría por los suelos, era denigrante, lo poco que había conseguido lo perdería en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Su periodo de celo empezó a variar ligeramente pero nada preocupante, pues eran escasos días de diferencia pero… eso cambió. 

Se empezó a sentir mareado junto a un cosquilleo caluroso que recorrió todo su cuerpo, tardó en procesarlo, todavía faltaban semanas para su celo ¿Qué era esto lo que sentía ahora? No podía entenderlo pero no podía ser otra cosa que eso. No tardó en sentirse ahogado así que diciendo un "Nos vemos al rato" se apartó de sus acompañantes, habiendo cortado la conversación que tenían con él la cual ya desconocía de que se trataba pues se sumergió en sus pensamientos y en el pánico por ese golpe de calor. 

Intentó aparentar tranquilidad, dando un bostezo y estirándose como si no fuera más que un holgazán que iría directo a dormir, pero la realidad era que estaba urgido por llegar a su cuarto y tomar supresores, encerrarse y no asistir a las clases por su periodo de celo, afortunadamente ello no levantaría sospechas porque era habitual en él ausentarse.

El calor lo hizo temblar pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura mientras sus feromonas inundaban su alrededor, tenía que irse antes que se extendieran más así que apresuró sus pasos para salir de allí. Descartó el camino más rápido pues solía transcurrir más estudiantes en aquellos sectores así que se desvió a un lugar más tranquilo, solo.

Suspiró de alivio y jadeó involuntariamente, estaba solo en el lugar no había ningún estudiante a la vista. Se sentó en el pasto para descansar, pese a estar en el exterior la brisa fría no podía bajar su calor y nada lo haría.

Su mente, que cada vez se nublaba más, planeaba que sería lo mejor para él, concluyendo que sería un peligro ir a su habitación ahora y que lo más factible es esperar en donde está, afortunadamente no faltaba mucho para que empezara la siguiente clase así que los pasillos de las habitaciones estarían casi o en su totalidad, despejados. 

Cada minuto se le hacía eterno pero aún así pasaron, estaba muy cerca de poder salir corriendo a su cuarto, solo tenía que esperar un poco más y…

Pasos.

Sus orejas se movieron y su corazón saltó, arrastrándose por el suelo para llegar detrás de un árbol, apoyando su espalda contra el tronco, conteniendo la respiración como si sus jadeos pudieran delatarlo. Una gota de sudor corrió por su frente rogando de que los pasos continuaran hasta alejarse, y cuando justo creyó que el estudiante se iría los pasos se detuvieron.

_ "No, no, por favor sigue tu camino, no te dirijas hacia aquí, mierda, mierda" _

Sonó una especie de campana que daba anuncio a que empezaba la siguiente clase y antes de que pudiera agradecer mentalmente por ello, como si se hubiera salvado, una mano atrapó su muñeca y la jaló con fuerza, por su débil estado Leona se tambaleó y cayó directamente contra el pecho de esa persona, afirmandose del ancho hombro para no caerse. Hubiera deseado no levantar la vista porque lo último que quería encontrarse es con esos orbes de un verde tan intenso que podía atravesarle el alma.

— S-Suéltame. —Se quejó, moviendo su brazo bruscamente y así siendo liberado, no sabe si fue por su acción o es que quien estaba frente a él decidió obedecer sus palabras.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Cuestionó, Leona sentía los ojos clavados en él y causó un nuevo cosquilleo de calor pero más intenso, un jadeo salió de sus labios y con el rostro ardiendo en vergüenza cubrió su boca con una mueca enojada.

Nadie dijo ni una palabra en ese momento y Leona dejó de mirarlo al jadear así que no sabía la expresión que pudiera estar haciendo, tampoco quería ver ello, ya tenía suficiente humillación.

— ¿Qué ha-haces tú aquí? Vete —Exijió, con su respiración agitada y las piernas temblando, el calor era tan insoportable que ya toda su piel ardía, no había forma de disimular su lamentable estado. Además estaba aún molesto, hace tan solo unas horas había peleado con él, su relación cumplía perfectamente a lo que los humanos llamarían "perros y gatos", no lo soportaba.

— Me gustan los lugares solitarios. —Guardó silencio por unos pocos segundos—. Veo que… Tienes un problema. 

_ "¿Un problema? No me jodas, mejor vete ya que solo tu presencia me complica más todo" _

Gruñó aunque fue débil, no parecía para nada como una advertencia o queja.

  
  


— Mierda ¿Y q-qué? Vete a- 

No pudo terminar la frase que con mucho esfuerzo pronunciaba, pues sus labios fueron tomados, besados al conectarse con los del contrario. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa pero entrecerrandose a medida que el beso se potenciaba, sentía la larga lengua recorrer su boca y torpemente intentaba corresponder, sin poder contener sus jadeos ahora estos se ahogaban en la boca del otro, quién tomaba con fuerza su cintura y apegaba el cuerpo caliente de Leona contra el suyo.

Fue un beso de puro deseo, pese a que una parte de Leona le gritaba que se alejara esa voz fue silenciada por el beso, totalmente inundada por el placer y la necesidad que tenía, quería más, mucho más. 

Apenas se separaron del beso pero sus labios se rozaban, ambas respiraciones eran agitadas por la falta de aire pero la de Leona era mucho peor, jadeante y caliente, entrecortada y llena de deseo.

— M-Malleus —jadeó, el hilo de saliva que aún los unía se rompió. Y su mente ya estaba completamente nublada—. Quiero, n-necesito…

No fue necesario más que un minuto para que Leona estuviera de rodillas y con el miembro erecto en sus manos, lo llevó con ansía a su boca que babeaba por el apetito que tenía. Tanto era que antes de bajar sus pantalones con desesperación había hundido su cara en la entrepierna mojando la tela con su lengua.

Le dolía su boca pero más era el dolor de la necesidad de follar, de ser llenado y sobrepasar sus propios límites. Ahora se esforzaba en dar una buena mamada, duró poco usando también la mano pues él quería meter todo, era tanta su hambre que no podía contenerse y pese a hacerlo torpemente hasta atragantándose, pudo meter todo, sintiendo que topaba con el fondo de su garganta. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos entrecerrados, veía borroso el rostro de Malleus que en ese momento pudo reconocer y aceptar la gran belleza y atractivo que posee, _es_ _demasiado hermoso._

Empezó a moverse para embestir su propia boca, eran movimientos cortos que hacían que casi se atore con su propia saliva. Su lengua acariciaba parte de la dura longitud apreciando cada detalle del miembro y calentandolo aún más con su boca. Quería y tenía todo eso para él, solo para él. 

Una mano se posó en su cabello, agarrando las hebras castañas entre los dedos palidos y tiró, eso provocó un gemido que complació a Malleus, lo podía sentir allí. La otra mano se dirigió a una de las lindas orejas de Leona, acariciando la punta de esta, por alguna razón le excitaba tenerlo así y acariciarlo de esa forma, igualmente para Leona, estaba deleitado, quería que jalara el cabello con más fuerza y el contacto con su oreja le hacía derretirse en el placer. 

El agarre se hizo más fuerte, Malleus le ayudó en follar su boca, siendo embestidas más largas, profundas e intensas, Leona apenas podía respirar pero le gustaba, siendo usado para el placer que también incluía el propio. Sentía que a cada embestida los testículos chocaban también con su mentón, y así una y otra vez, la saliva se escurría por las comisuras lastimadas de sus labios, su visión ya estaba completamente perdida y su rostro sonrojado. La velocidad era mucha, podía escuchar gemidos silenciosos que Malleus parece intentaba contener, pero en una embestida empujó con toda la fuerza contra la boca de Leona, presionando y dejando que se llenara de semen el interior, soltando un gemido más alto y largo. El menor solo podía intentar tragar el semen que soltaba, el sabor era demasiado amargo e incluso desagradable, pero la excitación hizo que ello fuera lo más delicioso que podía beber.

Lentamente el miembro fue saliendo de su boca, al hacerlo Leona tosió y el pene que estaba delante de su rostro goteaba un poco cayendo sobre su ropa. Sin darle importancia, lamió la punta palpitante, no quería que se desperdiciara más.

Sus feromonas inundaban el ambiente en el que solo están ellos dos, excitados y deseosos por más.

Inconscientemente Leona ronroneó tras "limpiar" el mojado miembro, su ronroneo fue casi inaudible pero Malleus lo pudo apreciar. 

— A-Así que… Eres un omega.

Tales palabras detuvieron el dulce ronroneo, Leona sintió que su corazón se detenía, procesando lo que acababa de hacer. Notó la sonrisa complacida de Malleus, eso lo asustó incluso más que el miembro que estaba cerca de su rostro. Pese a estar débil se levantó y echó a correr, su velocidad era increíble y pese a casi perder el equilibrio consiguió llegar a su cuarto, cerrando con fuerza la puerta y dejándose caer al suelo.

— N-No puede ser, no puede ser —repitió. Su ropa estaba pegada al cuerpo por el sudor e incluso su pantalón yacía mojado por sus propios líquidos, su omega interior se había preparado por la excitación, por el deseo de ser penetrado, y se odiaba a sí mismo por anhelar el miembro de Malleus dentro suyo.

Hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse pero esta vez no lo consiguió, así que no le quedó otra que arrastrarse por el suelo, necesitaba tomar su supresores. Aunque daba la impresión de ser un descuidado e irresponsable, habían ciertas cosas con las que era totalmente lo contrario y una de esas cosas era el consumo de este medicamento. Lo necesitaba, ahora.

— ¿Pero qué hice? —Se lamentó, llorando por la necesidad de ser follado y por la humillación junto a la frustración de los deseos que no quería tener.

**. . .**

Una parte de la manta se levantó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos totalmente impotente a su situación. No quería mirarlo pero podía sentir la mirada verde sobre él, asumiendo que seguro pensaba en lo lamentable y necesitado que se veía. 

— Respondiendo a tu pregunta… —La incertidumbre junto al miedo aumentaron drásticamente—. No me basta con solo saberlo.

Leona tragó saliva.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Espero disfruten de esta historia, aunque en primer lugar dudo que alguien la lea(?) Surgió en una noche de insomnio, escribiendo en el celular así que me disculpo por cualquier falta ortográfica. 
> 
> Pienso hacer un final alternativo a base de una variación de respuesta que puede dar Malleus en este momento.
> 
> Más etiquetas se agregarán a medida que avance la historia. Al igual que personajes. 
> 
> Ahora si me disculpan, procederé con dormir ❤


End file.
